No harm in reading a book
by Arikishi.Cloud
Summary: It all started with a history research project but somehow I ended up in the past with one hot, pervertic and irritating guy who is called Ramses.Ain't that the name of 1 of the Pharaohs? Anyway,what am I suppose to do now! Stay? Rewritten!


**AN: Okay this is remake of this story… It is centered after the main story of Red River or Anatolia Story. Please enjoy and review. **

**The story will be written in two Povs unless stated otherwise. Normal font will be my OC while Bold will be for Ramses. Let's hope that I do not dig myself into a hole like the first attempt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Anatolia characters only my Oc.**

**Chapter 1:**

" So want to go to watch a movie after this?" Lisa asked as she tapped on the back of my chair.

"What movie?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"The cat!" Dean cut in from beside me.

"No one asked you." I mock glared.

"Come on. I heard that it is a nice show." He answered.

"That is if you like horror show." Lisa snapped.

"Don't worry, you can hold on to me if you are scared Lisa." Thor, Dean's buddy joined in. I snorted at his answer, it was well known that he had feelings for Lisa and she for him but no one knew why the two of them did not just get together!

"I don't care what we watch as long as I get to hang out. I am fine." I sighed, turning back to stare into space.

"But Rin!" Lisa whined.

"What?" I groaned, turning around once again.

"Are you sure you want to watch a horror movie?" She pushed.

"Why won't I?" I asked, curious.

"Didn't you say that you say that your dad just left for his photo shoot tour? Who knows for how long will he be gone and you will be home alone!" She gushed.

"Oh yea! Okay no horror movie! Happy ones! Funny Ones only!" I said changing my tune before turning around and placing my head onto the table. Signalling that I was no longer interested in the conversation that continued behind me among the three.

Sigh, I guess a little introduction is required at this moment before anyone gets confused. I am a sixteen years old teenager that goes to Broadrick Secondary School.**(AN: Yes, It is a real school cause I went to it!)** About myself, I am an executive member of the student council, secretary of the Student Union, Treasurer of the class and section leader of the cello/bass section of the Chinese orchestra. **(AN: basically, I'm giving Rin part of my school life and school positions. In my school, student council means prefects and student union is well student union)**

I know, that is a lot of things but I rather not go home cause there is hardly anyone at home. My mom passed away giving birth to me and my dad is a photographer that travels overseas a lot. Dean and his family lives two streets away so I grew up with him. Hmm.. my favourite subjects are English, Biology, food and nutrition and music. Tolerable subjects are social studies, chemistry, History and Chinese. My most hated subjects are Elementary maths and additional maths. I suck so badly at it till the point in which I cannot live without a calculator, that is how bad I am at it.

"Listen up class!" Mrs Toshiro shouted over the din but as usual, the students of class 4-7 ignored her.**(AN: I'm using my class from secondary school. So this is a secondary 4 class and the bigger the second number, the better the class so yea).**

I looked up and when I did, I regretted doing it, as she was starting hard at me. Her eyes were pleading at me for help. Sigh, she is a teacher for god's sake, she should be able to control the freaking class. However, pretense that I was a model student has to be kept even though I don't give two hoots, so I got up from my seat and went to 'rescue' the teacher.

"Here, Mrs Toshiro, let me help." I smiled, taking the study plan from her and read through it. She never looked anymore relieved.

"Oi! Class! Listen up!" I shouted, slightly over the din that my classmates were making, they did not exactly shut up but I had their attention.

"We have a individual history project that is worth twenty percent of our grade. So listen up, if you don't want to ever take this subject again." I said, before handing Mrs Toshiro back her study plan and went back to my seat.

"Thank You Rin. Before I go on to the details, I would like all of you to come out one by one to pick your project topic from this box. Of course it is by random pick of course and no changing is allowed." Mrs Toshiro instructed.

One by one, my class mates went up to pick out their fates and finally it was my turn. I stuck my hand into the box and grabbed the first sheet I could feel. I pulled my hand out and walked back to my seat.

"Whatcha get?" Dean asked, leaning over.

"Egypt." I replied as I unfolded the slip in my hand.

"Aw man! I wanted that!" Thor whined.

" What do you have?" I questioned, I did not know anything about Egyptian history so I did not mind switching.

"China" He replied.

"I'll switch with you." I stretched across my class partner's desk to hand the paper over to Thor but Mrs Toshiro saw us and interrupted.

"Rin and Thor, there will be no exchange of topics." She ordered.

"Crap!" The two of cursed and sat back properly in our seats.

"Shit!" I groaned. China history yea I had a pretty good idea about but Egyptian history, I no nothing about it. Sigh.

"You still coming to my house on Saturday night for the sleepover?" Lisa asked.

"Yea. Anyway, I was thinking of dropping by the school library after this and see what books I can borrow for research. Meet you all at the gates?" I replied.

"Sure." Lisa smiled.

"God! You are such a nerd." Dean teased.

"Don't come find me to help you when the due date is near." I grinned.

"So we settled on watching the cat?" Thor checked.

"No!" Lisa and I hissed.

"Thor! Lisa! Dean! Stop talking and listen to my instructions!" Mrs Toshiro shouted.

BRINGGGGGGGGG

"WHOOHOO!" The whole class cheered as the final bell of the day and week rang, cutting Mrs Toshiro off.

"I'll go ahead first to the library and meet you all at the gates in fifteen mins." I said, waving at my three friends.

Library

This official stinks! How hard can it be to find one miserable book on Egyptian history? Well apparently very hard in the school library! It has already been ten minutes and that leaves me with three minutes to find a book and two minutes to run to the gates.

"E….e….e…e…e okay, Eg…eg…..Yes! Found you." I whispered to myself as I walked along the shelves and finally to find one book about Egyptian history. It was one heavy bugger but beggars cannot be choosy.

I heaved to the check out counter where I had it placed on loan to my student card. With only sixty seconds to spare, I ran out of the library and all the way to gates.

After school, on the way to the cinema

"It's UNFAIR! UNFAIR I tell you! No teacher ever blames you for anything! You talked too!" Dean and Thor shouted pointing their fingers at me.

"It's not my fault that I have a guai kai **(AN: It means good kid)** face." I smirked.

"You are a wolf in sheep's clothing." The two glared at me.

"We're here!" Lisa cheered.

"Too bad boys." I grinned, before walking off to queue for tickets with Lisa.


End file.
